lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
The Lost Experience clues/June 22
Return to the [[The Lost Experience clues#June 2006|'main clue page']] for The Lost Experience. Rachel Blake Post 004 Rachel Blake has posted again! *Post is about a meeting between Mittelwerk and a Korean man at the vegan restaurant that Mittelwerk uses for his meetings. **Says she recorded the conversation and has hidden said message on the web. *Signed post "rblake 105years". *Text Transcript is here: Rachel Blake Post 004 **To reach the recording, try to reply to any message in the "Introduce Yourself" forum, linked from her post. The text entry is on the left side of your screen, but on the right is "NOTE:Please read our Terms of Service. Messages that harass, abuse or threaten other members; have obscene or otherwise objectionable content;" Objectionable Content is a clickable link that will let you enter the login and password to get the file (Login: rblake, Password: 105years), or click HERE to get the file directly. *Conversation is in Korean Translation of the Mittelwerk conversation (From Kwon-Yong Su on Rachel Blake's Blogger comments page): MITTELWERK: Minsu, so great to see you. MINSU: Dr. Mittelwerk. Good to see you too. Mr. Paik sends his warmest regards. MITTELWERK: He's just saying that because we've paid him so much money. MINSU: Ah. I see that it's straight to business. MITTELWERK: As always. MINSU: I think you'll be pleased to hear your ship is almost ready; with all the modifications. But I have to warn you - this kind of ship can't dock just anywhere. MITTELWERK: We have a port. How long will it be? MINSU: I'd say no sooner than three weeks. MITTELWERK: Could you pass the pepper? So what will it take to make it 2 weeks? Theories *Rachel Blake is an Alvar Hanso associate The Speaker post From Speaker: Seoul Food Good morning, Nation. *wipes sleep from eyes* Rachel has hidden something down under. Sounds like this one's an audio file, but I can't find it. Some of the posters think maybe clicking-on links-that-we-wouldn't-think-of-clicking-at-the-message-board is the key, but I don't know. I'll give that a try for a bit, but I've got a week 7 Round-Up to finish. See you all then! letyourcompassguideyou.com update * In the Trash Folder you can find a conversation. * The text transcript for the conversation is located at OpenersHep Conversation (Note: Openershep is an anagram of Persephone). * A .zip file named missing_organs appeared, but you need an unknown login name and password to get it. The file was sent to the conversation partner of Rachel Blake in the conversation file. ** It should be noted that http://www.letyourcompassguideyou.com/admin/ has a password. If anything is put after the admin the same message pops up. Even though F:\admin\my_docs\missing_organs.zip is in the conversation, we probably won't be able to see its contents unless posted else where. * Its likely the conversation partner is William T. Kilpatrick the man who signed all of the jeep fleet information as Persephone actually calls him William and we know he is a big guy in the jeep group. * Something odd; This conversation happened between March 1st, and March 5th. ** Or maybe not so odd. DaimlerChrysler sent a memo on March 10th, cancelling their contract with the Hanso Foundation. The memo was signed by William T. Kilpatrick.